


【尊礼】与你同在 第五章下篇

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。全文已完成五章，第五章因全文较长，分为了上下两篇，约为4w字。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 20





	1. 第1页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

八田美咲的心情和伏见猿比古差不多。就算是做笔录，面对周防尊的时候他也能感觉到巨大的压力。八田是个充满干劲的警察，分配到周防一组的时候更加激发了他的热血性格。但是当他看到周防面色凝重，全然沉浸在自己的思绪中时，有种说不出的迷茫。

刚刚走到笔录室门前，周防停下了脚步，抬手看了看手表，指针正好在7点10分。他那张布满阴云的脸突然明朗，瞪大的双眼炯炯放光，把八田吓了一大跳，结结巴巴地问：“尊哥？你怎、怎么了？”

“我现在出去一趟！马上回来！”周防尊话还没说完，就朝电梯跑去。

我还真是糊涂，只顾着思考是什么人会陷害宗像，却忘记了关键性的证据在自己手里！  
周防尊懊恼地紧皱眉头，发动车子的引擎以最快的速度离开了警署，甚至不惜拉响警报器为自己开道。

有位哲人说时间就是生命。时间对于警察来说就是真相，由于时间的不可逆性和不可重叠，所以犯人的不在场证明才显得十分重要。无论现场布置得再怎么精巧，凶器及其辅证再怎么齐全，一旦不在场证明成立，就足以推翻一切其他物证。

非常不巧的是，宗像的案件里周防成了不在场证明人，所以他还需要一名警员来协助才能提交证明。  
思前想后，这个警员只能是伏见猿比古。周防嘴角扬起一个奇怪的笑容，拨通了他的电话。

“我想起一件很重要的东西，也许可以当做证物。等会儿你帮我交到鉴识科。”

“是能证明警视无罪的东西吗？如果是那样的话，越快越好。”伏见的声音听起来很疲惫。

“伏见，这件东西非常重要，从送检到取报告，必须由你亲自去做。”周防严肃地叮嘱道。

“.......”伏见深吸了口气，对于周防那种总是自说自话的态度，他一直都不喜欢。不过周防身上有种普通刑警所没有的魄力，既让他折服，又使他心生畏惧。从他话语中确实听出了另有隐情，他应声道：“我知道了。”

半小时后，周防再次回到了警署。  
伏见正在电梯口等他，接过他手里的箱子立刻跑向法证鉴识课。周防擦了一把额头上的汗水，再次看看时间：7点45分。根据以往的经验，提交的这个东西应该会有用，不过还是要等等鉴识课的报告出来才能确定。他推开搜查一课办公室的门，八田正在那里等他。经过刚才的一番折腾，现在他的嗓子干得要冒烟了。

“尊哥，你刚才去哪里了？”  
“比起那个，你不是要录取口供吗？抓紧时间！”周防端起纸杯大口吞咽着，一把拽起八田的胳膊。

===================================  
宗像礼司被限制自由的第二天。  
虽然是晴空万里，雪后的东京街道依然冷得让人发抖。今年的初雪比往年早了十天，哪怕是微风拂过，都让人觉得像是冰碴子从脸上掠过。周防茫然地望着往来行色匆匆的人群，每个人紧缩着脖子抱怨着“冻死了”，他双手插在大衣的口袋里慢慢地朝前走着。

昨天提交的东西，检验报告已经出来了。伏见将报告书给他看的时候，那脸色发青如同见了鬼一样难看。周防知道他在想什么，但是依照伏见的性格是绝对不会多问一句。这也就是周防为什么从一开始就想到他的原因。

“周防，你真的准备把这东西提交到检察院吗？”全身憋着劲儿的伏见， 瞪着他问道。  
他苦涩地笑了笑，“如果真到走投无路的时候，再决定要不要提交吧！这份报告书你好好收着，不要告诉任何人。”

伏见瞥了他一眼，将报告书锁紧抽屉里，没好气地嘟囔着：“这不用你说我也明白！”

同事们都在忙碌着，而周防尊则只能等消息。  
不过，呆在办公室什么也不做，就不像他了。按照惯例，傍晚时分大家会开线索汇总会议。在这之前的几个小时，周防独自去了日本国会议事堂。在步道慢慢地走着上，有十几个游客从他身边经过，他们兴致勃勃地这座建筑拍照。周防对这种行为很不解，一帮老政客开会的地方，有什么可值得拍照的呢？他会想到来这个地方，完全是因为他隐隐到感觉宗像的案子和冈村有关。

至于证据嘛……  
周防更相信自己的直觉。

在附近走了近一小时，没有看到半个人影从里面走出来，正当他要放弃时候，有辆黑色本田停在了离他10米远的路边。车里面下来的人正是冈村，不知道从哪里冒出来的一个中年上班族，拦住他的去路。那表情起初很顺从，当冈村要甩开他的手时，突然变得怒气冲冲。

男人正要大声喊叫，冈村连忙制止了他，示意随行的驾驶员拿出一个纸袋塞给他。随后，趁那中年男人愣住的片刻，冈村走进了议事堂。  
周防远远地跟着那男人，直到200米外的地铁口，快步赶上去一把揪住他的领子。那男人惊恐万状地看着身材高大的周防，将警察证几乎贴在他的脸上。

“远藤雄安。你是医生？” 周防轻声念出名片上的名字，瞪着那个男人， “你刚才找冈村麻烦了吧？”  
远藤点了点头，一副生怕被人看到的样子慌忙四处张望着，最后才抬起一双浑浊的眼睛望向周防：“你、你也是冈村的人吧？”

“什么冈村的人？”  
周防皱了皱眉头，意识到这个男人可能隐藏有重大秘密，将带他去了一个不引人注目的咖啡厅。本以为只是普通的钱款交易，没想到牵扯出一些出人意表的事件。

然而，仅仅半小时的谈话，进一步印证了周防的直觉：冈村正树的被捕，是宗像被陷害的诱因。  
================================�

最后回到会议室的是日高暁，他手里抱着一摞报告书，向淡岛世理道完歉赶忙找个位置坐好。  
“淡岛，开始吧！”周防早已经等得不耐烦了。

淡岛世理站了起来，翻开笔记本向众人通报调查的情况：“宗像警、咳咳！宗像礼司是去卫生间时发现倒在次卧的死者，屋内除了死者倒地的位置，在卫生间的地板，主卧的被子上都发现死者的头发。除此之外，卫生间的水杯上有死者的指纹还有唇印。”

听到这里，周防的心猛地一沉，胃里翻涌着，一种生理性的厌恶感油然而生。

“不过，奇怪的是，除了大门把手，主卧室之外的地方，都没有宗像的指纹。”淡岛将视线投向道明寺安迪：“关于车辆和监控的部分，由你来报告吧！”

“宗像警视的车，警署停车场监控是6日19点离开的，确认驶入了东美大酒店车库，21点45离开，10点33分回到樱蓝公寓，从车程来看中途应该还去了别的地方。但目前没有线索。樱蓝公寓的监控10点39分拍到宗像礼司和死者登上电梯——呃，监控的视角有问题，并没有拍到正面，从身形和衣着来看是他。”道明寺抓了抓脑袋，困惑地看着淡岛：“没道理啊.......”

“什么没道理？”

“如果真是那种关系的话，中途离开了那么长时间，完全可以——”他注意到周防如刀子飞过来一般的视线，结结巴巴地说：“我是说没必要再带回家来啊！因为宗像警视看起来很洁癖的样子嘛！”

“呃......”淡岛脸上露出了很别扭的表情。

“少胡说八道！那根本不是宗像！”  
周防突然嚷起来，仿佛草原上愤怒的狮吼一般，会议室里顿时安静下来，他那恐怖的脸色让人不寒而栗。片刻后，他才转向八田：“死者什么身份，查到了吗？”

八田立刻翻开本子说：“查到了，是月枝夜总会的陪酒小姐，名叫绪方美姬，神户人。6号晚上22点左右离开的，给他们看了宗像警视的照片，并不是他带走的。”

“6日晚上我确实是10点多接到宗像的，酒店大厅的摄像没有拍到我们吗？还有，我送宗像回去的时候，是1点多，电梯的监控也没有拍到他吗？”周防问道。

道明寺有些沮丧地摇了摇头：“酒店大厅的摄像头坏了两天了，还在维修。樱蓝公寓12点50停电了，3号电梯是靠临时电源运行的。”

宗像的车是我们离开后几分钟就离开了酒店，冈村可以证明宗像离开的时间，这一点非常吻合。酒店摄像头故障，检方可以否决周防和他在一起的人证。

还有，公寓正好停电了。也就是说........既没有拍到貌似宗像的男人离开，也没拍到真正的宗像回到家吗？

周防觉得后背有些发冷，艰涩地吞咽了一下。


	2. 第2页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

“接下来......是不是该我了？”会议室这凝重的气氛让人喘不过气来，日高小心翼翼地问道。  
淡岛那难以言喻的愁容朝周防所在的方向望了一眼，轻轻地点了点头，心里期盼着不要再有更坏的消息。

“死者绪方美姬，发现尸体时内裤不在现场，死亡前有性交痕迹，绳子类物品勒死，法医推测是领带，手腕有暴力压制的痕迹。初此之外，身上无其他外伤。”日高说这个时候，脸微微泛红：“法医通过对阴道的检查，性交应该是自愿的。但是屋内没有发现精液。”

“然后呢？关于宗像的检查报告呢？”周防抬起头追问道，紧握的拳头里掌心已经汗湿了。

“7日早上6点，宗像警视血液里酒精含量为85ml，按照他上一次服用解酒药的时间来看，绪方死亡的时间正是宗像醉酒的时间。”

淡岛喃喃地说：“没有精液，现场也没有找到凶器。这样并不能证明宗像警视就是凶手......”

唉。  
周防叹了口气，仿佛来自地狱地呻吟声。他缓缓地站了起来：“第一，我载着宗像离开警署是18点50分，宗像的车子应该就跟在我后面不远，去仔细查一查谁动了宗像的车。第二，去月枝夜总会里查清楚，是谁带走了绪方。第三，公寓监控既证明不了那就是宗像礼司，但是也证明不了那不是他。第四嘛，没有找到死者的内裤、精液，包括疑似凶器的领带。别忘了他是警察，如果控方检察官说他依靠自己反侦查知识，很有可能将这些物证销毁了。现在得到的证据，对宗像很不利。”

“如果能证明那个时间段宗像礼司并不在公寓里就好了。”淡岛喃喃自语着，但是大家都知道她是说给周防听的。

提到这个，周防鎏金色的瞳孔中流露出气愤、痛苦甚至懊恼的神情。可以做的事情有很多，唯独这一点......

他若有所思地沉默了一会儿，忽然开口说道：“淡岛，让伏见明天跟着我，有点重要的资料要查。”  
“可、可以。诶？伏见人呢？”有人私自不参加会议，这让美女警部颇为恼火。  
“他在大办公室，帮我查资料。”

你不是已经在安排他了吗？淡岛心理暗暗嘀咕着。他叹了口气，严肃地望着周防：“现在大家的精力都要放在警视的案子上。你把伏见调走，到底在查什么？”

“一个不方便大张旗鼓调查的人。”周防嘴角扯动了一下，神秘地说。

“是冈村太树吗？尊哥，带我去！”  
八田惊叫起来，从冈村正树被捕了以后，他就一直担心这个。听到周防的话，他立刻兴奋起来。

“还不是时候。八田，有其他的事需要你去做。”周防望着窗外若有所思地说。

“尊哥.......？”越发听不懂了，他怔怔地看着周防。

“你明天起去盯一个人。”周防从口袋里掏出一个纸片递到他的手里，“注意他的行动，同时也要保护他的安全。”

“喂！周防，你怎么又擅自——！”淡岛见他擅自地给大家安排工作，却有什么都不对她说，有些生气了叫住他。

“抱歉了，淡岛。时机到了我会告诉你的。”周防头也没回地朝门的方向走去。

虽然知道他这么做是为了宗像的案子，但被蒙在鼓里的感觉实在让人不爽。可是转念一想：周防尊一直就是个我行我素的人吧！  
淡岛咬着下唇，将注意力拉了回来。

=============================

“你让我查的东西，都在这儿了。你至少应该告诉我，为什么要查这个吧？冈村正树不是已经送去坐牢了吗？”伏见让电脑屏转向周防。他的眼睛又酸又痒，昂起头滴了几滴眼药水。

“冈村正树的精神确实有问题。”周防翻看着电脑页面，伏见花了三个多小时黑进了的是东京地区国民病历档案，“五年前开始定期去医院治疗。”

“法庭上提交的资料也是这样啊——”伏见注意到页面上的内容，也大吃了一惊：“身上多处瘀伤，左脚软组织受伤，肋骨2下位骨折，右臂烫伤……这、这都是什么啊！”

“下手可够重的。”不知为何周防忽然笑了，“伏见，把这个打印出来！”

几分钟后，伏见将资料打印出来递给他：“这资料是非法取得的，你拿去也不可能当证据的。”

周防没有过多解释，将那几页纸放进包里。看见伏见的欲言又止，他皱起眉：“怎么了？有话快说！”

伏见清了清嗓子，轻声说道：“警视他很好，每天送去的饭菜都能吃完，睡得少点儿，但是精神还不错。”

他的话令周防的心口痉挛般刺痛了一下，疼痛扩散至全身化作更深的焦虑涌上来，眉心的沟壑瞬间加深，他脸颊抽搐了一下，声音低哑地说：“知道了。让那家伙，放心。”

可恶！那天晚上，为什么要放他回去！  
回去的路上周防尊想起伏见的话，坚硬的拳头重重地砸在方向盘上。 这几天他也睡得很少，醒着就会想起宗像的案子。淡岛不让他直接参与，这使得他心急如焚。悄悄调查冈村时虽然有意外的收获，却没有发现和宗像案件相关联的地方，想必是在动手前做好了完全的准备。

看来，还要再下点儿功夫啊！

===================================

宗像礼司被控制起来今天是第四天了。负责调查他案子的警员们意见并不统一，大部分人都认为宗像是被人陷害的，正在积极寻找并整理能够确定他行踪的证据。还有一小部分觉得不排除他酒后误杀人的嫌疑，也在努力坐实他的罪名。

一连好几天没有人找宗像问话，这相当于阻隔了他与外界的联系。根据他从前查案的经验，时间拖得越久，就对他越不利。如果淡岛他们没能尽快消除他的嫌疑，陷害他的人就有更多的时间“制造”证据。

在狭小的拘留室里，宗像多数时候都在沉默着。局促的空间和沉闷的空气，时常让他觉得有些喘不过气。所幸的是，未定罪前任何一个警员也不敢怠慢他，饮食和寝具上都没有为难他。

但是被人用那种眼神看待，始终不是件让人愉快的事。有种难以言喻的屈辱感，这和从前被人疏离的感觉截然不同。他从不在乎那些事，是因为他又更重要的事要去做。然而现在却什么也做不了，那些怀疑、鄙夷的视线会从各个方向投射过来，就像能穿透墙壁一般，逼着无事可做的他去在意。

胸口被激荡的情感猛烈撞击着，宗像更加用力地握紧了手，指甲陷入皮肉才使他冷静下来。然而冷静下来后，他就会陷入另一种思绪中。

很想见一见周防尊，有些话想和他说。

宗像十指相扣紧握在一起，指节摩擦发出轻微的声响。他从来没有像现在这样想见到一个人，自从和那个红发男人认识以来，不知道被他的横冲直撞和霸道蛮横冒犯了多少次，可还是……爱上他了。

宗像心里明白，那个拥有温柔滚烫的心，狂放不羁的帅气男人，在他心里占据了相当重的份量。如今被这个莫须有的案件缠身，宗像被关在这不见天日的地方，竟生出许多悲观和无奈的情绪来。——真是可笑！难不成要在牢里渡过后半生吗？

这时，他眼前浮现出周防的脸，自言自语地：“要是被你看到这样的我，恐怕会笑话吧！”

“宗像礼司，你出来。”  
值班的警员用对讲器，朝小房间里喊了一声，打断了他的遐思。

外面等他的是伏见猿比古。从那阴沉的脸色可以猜出不会有什么好消息。宗像走在他的身后，默默地揣测着。   
“我们找来了专家，公寓里的监控无论怎么调整，也无法确认那人就是你。”伏见翻来文件夹，示意记录员可以开始了。  
“也无法确认那人不是我，对吧？”宗像立刻明白了他的意思。

伏见点了点头，继续说道：“不过，搜证课的人在你的房间找到了凶器。”  
“凶器？”宗像有些意外地望着伏见，虽然这很荒唐， 他还是想知道那是什么。

“这根领带是在你房间里找到的，是你的吗。” 伏见将平板电脑丢在他的面前，屏幕上显示的是一条枣红色的桑蚕丝领带，但是它现在皱巴巴的活像蜷缩成一团的蛇。

“是的。”  
见他还那么淡定，伏见不禁提高了音量：“警视，你到底明白没有？这条领带上有死者的皮肤组织，也检测出你的皮脂屑！这就是你谋杀绪方美姬的证据。”

“证据？我的领带，出现在我的家里，这是最正常不过的事吧！”宗像笑了，仿佛在听什么可笑的事：“在我的房间里顺手拿了我丢在沙发上的领带杀人，这确实很符合逻辑啊！”

上司一连说了好几个“我的”，伏见仔细揣摩着他的意思，僵持了许久他终于再次开口，他显得很焦虑：“现在的情况对你很不利。虽然监控无法证明是你，但是凶器以及你的车行驶路线时间点都可以证明你是凶手！而你这边提出不新的证据，证明你当时并不在现场。我们连重来的机会都没有——”

“周防呢？他有说什么吗？”宗像忽然打断他。  
“这你不需要知道。”  
伏见为难的眼神掠过身边的记录员，宗像立刻明白了他的意思。按照规定伏见不可能告诉他查案的细节。只见他从便签本上撕下两页，将笔也丢在桌上：“这样吧！你把那天从警署出发直到你回家的路线图画出来吧！木岛君，帮我倒杯水吧！”

待记录员起身后，宗像便开始在纸上涂写着。大约十分钟后，一个草图算是完成了。  
“这些就是全部了。绪方美姬不是我杀的。”  
“好吧！今天就到这里吧！说不定，下次再过来时就是检察官过来问话了。”

伏见很无奈的站起身来。就在记录员离开的几分钟里，宗像在掌心写着一行字，毫无疑问，那是要告诉周防尊的信息。

为什么我会成了他们两人的中间联络人？

伏见最讨厌这种麻烦事，一不小心就被卷了进来。周防尊从未在他面前掩饰和宗像礼司的关系，似乎从不担心他会说出去。不过，他们都了解伏见——他不会把和自己无关的事放在心上，所以才格外信任吧！希望这件事快点过去，他也不必在同事面前像间谍一样工作了。

“周防！”  
伏见心里正别扭地嘀咕着，一抬头正好看见周防出现在走廊尽头，便立刻叫住了他。


	3. 第3页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

警视办公室的主人不在，站在里面总有种莫名的不安。从办公桌到文件柜依然是一尘不染，大概是淡岛每天都过来保持清洁吧！如果不是宗像礼司的指示，周防尊当然也不愿意进来的。伏见带给他的的是一组数字：一个座机号码和一个手机号码。

座机号码正是警视办公室的号码，让他在这里打给那个手机号。周防尊在公安系统里没有查到这个号码的主人，而且从号码排序来看还是加过密的，说明这个号码的主人是在日本通信系统监控外享受特权的人。而这样的人，全日本也不超过五个。

“说话。” 接电话的是人并没有报上自己的名字，声音很是洪亮。  
“宗像的事，你都知道了吧！”周防尊试探着对方。  
“下属被逮捕，我当然知道。直接说，你打电话来有什么事。”

关于对方的身份，周防已经猜到几分了。他点了支烟，缓缓地开口，这次他带上了敬语：“警局里很可能有人掌握了宗像的行动，并且可以随时进入凶案现场，现在搜查一课调查起来很被动，希望您能帮助宗像脱离困境。”

“你不是已经掌握到证据了吗？”对方冷冷地说。

在日本，真的没有什么事能瞒过那位大人。  
周防有没时间吃惊，他深吸了口烟，尼古丁进入肺部挤压循环，香烟从干裂的唇边溢出时嗓子被烧灼得很疼。沉默了片刻后，沙哑的声音如同从胸腔里迸发出来：“您说得对，我的确有办法让他立刻洗清嫌疑。但是，这就等于宗像礼司向外公布性癖，并且和下属搞禁断之恋。这样做也可以吗？”

“这是你该考虑的问题。”  
“他的声誉、仕途甚至未来，都有可能葬送在流言里，你打算把可爱的部下逼到那种程度吗？”周防的话语渐渐有些不客气了，见他不接话，又冷哼了一声：“还着是狠心的上司呐！”

电话那端似乎在思量他的话，经历了短暂的沉默后，长者才继续说话：“如果在你们没能抓到真凶前，就到了起诉的那一步，宗像的事我来处理。”

“有什么条件呢？”  
“让那人的手不要伸得太长。如果能顺便让真凶自首，当然更好。做得到吗？”  
“呵呵，我正有此意。”周防将烟蒂丢进烟灰缸，“您放心，要怎么做我自有分寸。”

“你明白就好。”对方满意地说，：“周防，有一点要纠正你。”

“什么？”  
“宗像礼司可不是什么可爱的部下，他是要做首领的人。”  
果然很器重他啊！周防苦涩地笑了一下：“您说得对。”

挂断电话后，周防松了口气。经过这几天的努力，他已经找到办法让冈村服软，但是对方若坚持不承认和宗像的案子有干系，那么周防尊就只能变成了一个勒索犯。

然而，就算周防能为宗像洗脱嫌疑，还需要警视长国常路大人的特权将这个过程严格保密，直至案件结束彻底销毁掉。至于冈村那边，现在有了大人的支持，用手里的资料迫使他交出真凶，这成功的几率就会提高很多。

坐在宗像的座椅上，周防的手轻轻地抚摸着办公桌的各处，似乎还能感觉到他的体温。已经五天没有见到他了，心里的焦虑日渐堆积，渐渐变成一股火焰，时常炙烤地让他喘不过气来。当他发现右下角的柜子最上层抽屉居然没有上锁，好奇心驱使下他轻轻地打开了它， 那种感觉就像是即将窥视到宗像的秘密。

一本《荷马史诗.伊利亚特》，下面有一个黑色的革面笔记本。仅此而已，他不禁有些失望。

特洛伊战争......吗？  
这本书他高中曾经看过看过，拿在手中有种似曾相识的感觉，正当他随意翻看着里面忽然掉出一张照片。

竟然是周防的照片！  
那张6寸的照片是警校毕业时候照的，周防也有一张。那时候的他头发并不像现在这样耸立着，松散地压在警帽下面。穿着制服的他意气风发，透出一股坚毅的气质。

悄悄收藏他的照片，这可真不像是宗像会做的事啊。  
周防脸上浮现出一丝温柔的笑意，把照片放回到书里，将抽屉重新关好。

============================

周防回到搜查一课办公室刚准备坐下，手机铃声就响了起来。看到是八田美咲的来电，他顿时兴奋起来。

“尊哥！按照你的指示，远藤医生昨晚上和冈村见面了，把钱还给了他。还有录音也已经拿到了。”八田激动地声音颤抖，他已经连续工作了一天一夜，为了监视远藤几乎要被冻僵了。

“冈村呢？”  
“今天一大早去机场了，登机信息是去北海道了，返程是明天20点20分。”  
“你在什么地方？”周防警觉地追问道。  
“远藤工作的医院里。”八田刚刚乘坐电梯到门诊楼大厅。  
“八田，你就留在原地，一步都不要离开医院！我现在就过去找你拿录音。”周防语气强硬地说着，抓起椅子上的外套就往外跑去。无论如何，不能再有人被害了。

远藤雄安，是冈村家的特约医生。冈村正树最早发现精神有问题是在五年前，经常自言自语，甚至在卧室里偷偷解剖小动物。远藤诊断他有轻度抑郁症，高中没读完就退学的，抑郁症连续治疗了两年，非但没有减轻还转为中度，还有食用兴奋剂和软毒品的记录。那天会突然袭击铃木亮子，也是因为药物致使荷尔蒙处于极度亢奋，在意识不清醒的情况下实施了强奸。

远藤对冈村正树的治疗一直持续着，但是成效甚微。哥哥冈村太树对弟弟的管控，是他病情反复的重要原因。医生对议员提出了很多次抗议，却都被严词拒绝了。冈村正树被捕以后，为了减免处罚，议员要求医生出具一份半年前的精神情况证明书，结果被篡改为医生的治疗失误，造成了弟弟的精神问题。

于是就出现了周防尊在国会议事堂门前看到的那一幕，冈村太树给了他一千万日元作为封口费，让他承担下来。但是他没想到的是，远藤对这些钱不感兴趣。周防严肃地告诉了他伪证的后果，当然其中也有夸大的部分，他才勉强答应趁着将钱退还冈村的机会，并偷偷录音。

可是，到目前为止在冈村周围，依然没有和宗像案件有关的证据出现。

考虑再三后，周防决定铤而走险。

===============================

冈村太树回到家的时候，已经是晚上9点半了。妻子带着女儿去箱根旅行了，家里难得的安静下来。他在乘坐电梯的时候，就开始思考这个晚上要怎么安排。一连半个月，因为正树的事，给他带来许多麻烦，好在现在终于要结束了。中午接到可靠消息，检察院将在三天内将针对樱蓝公寓杀人案提出正式起诉。冈村七上八下的心情才终于踏实下来。但是当他打开房门的一刹那，闻到香烟的气味，立刻警觉打开了客厅的大灯。

“是谁？”  
“等你很久了，议员先生。”  
冈村太树循着低沉的声音望过去，一个满头耸立着火焰一般红发的瘦高男人，双腿分得很开坐在他家沙发上，嘴里叼着香烟悠闲地吞云吐雾，那人的黑色羊毛大衣随意地搭在扶手处，一副桀骜不驯的表情，正注视着冈村太树。

看得出这人并不是一般人，冈村打消了报警的念头。他将手提包放在鞋柜上，慢慢朝那人走过去。

“擅自进入别人的家，至少应该自报姓名吧！”冈村坐在他的正对面，语气极其冰冷。

“周防尊，XX警署的一个普通警部而已。”红发男人嘴角漠然地扯动了一下，接着进入正题：“宗像警视的事，您应该知道了吧！”

“对此，我很遗憾。不管是谁，杀了人都应该负起责任。不过这和我没有关系。”冈村将身子放松下来，靠在柔软的沙发靠背上。“如果这就是你擅入的理由，我将走法律程序起诉你。”

“喂喂，我什么时候跟说过和你有关系？别忙着否认啊！”看他此地无银三百两的做法简直可笑至极，周防将烟蒂丢开，身子前倾手肘撑在膝盖上，盯着冈村那张能剧般的脸孔：“我是来和你谈冈村正树的事。”

“正树？他怎么了吗？”议员脸色猛地一沉。

“他的精神疾病是怎么来的，你最清楚吧？”周防金色的瞳孔闪着肉食动物般冷酷的光，他一边密切地关注着冈村的表情，一边继续说道：“六年前你正在仕途的关键阶段，担任副市长的你想要进入参议院。父母都是很优秀的人，偏偏有个智力有点问题的弟弟，你不断对他施压，对他提出许多严苛的要求，他才得上了抑郁症。”  
“一派胡言。”  
冈村的脸颊抽搐了一下，继而温和地解释道：“我对弟弟的宠爱是众所周知的！希望他能早日和大家一样，一般家庭都会有这样的愿望吧！”

“你的确很宠爱他，只要他不在外面闹，他要什么你都会给他。但是呢，”周防故意停顿了一下，看到冈村发青的脸不禁冷笑了一声，“只要他不听话，你就会打他。他的抑郁症越来越严重，要依靠毒品来麻醉自己，即便如此你依然会满足他。”

一直面无表情的冈村，不屑地反驳道：“警察先生是让我听你讲故事吗？”


	4. 第4页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

周防从口袋里拿出一只录音笔，按下了播放键。

“正树现在关进了监狱，他的病请你多费心了，定期去看诊的费用我会支付的。”  
“你到底要把他变成什么样才罢休！你让我给他的药，明明就是——”  
“远藤医生，我只是让正树安静下来。没想到他这次惹出那么大的事儿。”  
“还请你以后不要再打他了！我担心他会自杀。”  
“自杀？呵呵，他不敢的！以后他只要乖乖呆在家里就好。”  
“你、你简直无可救药！你限制他的自由，这和杀了他有什么区别？！”  
“和一个智障说什么自由？这样的生命，由我这个做哥哥的供养着就可以了！不要给家人再增添麻烦！”  
“正树不是智障，他只是没能达到你的要求吧！”  
.......

近五分钟的录音结束后，周防抬起下巴望着对面的男人，他那蜜獾一般贪婪的双眼黯淡下来，觉得乘胜追击的时刻到了：“让大家知道你虐待智障弟弟，逼他成为精神病人，这样好吗？”  
冈村身体晃动了一下，不动声色地做着权衡，最后缓缓抬起头望着周防：“你开个价吧！”

“把杀害绪方美姬的凶手交出来。”警部的要求让那人有些措不及防。  
正在此时，忽然传来一阵敲门声。

冈村只好站起来去开门，原来是助理送东西过来。那人抱着两个纸箱进入厨房，无意间却引起了周防的注意，因为那人挺拔的身形让他感觉似曾相识。

身高至少180公分以上，纤瘦的背影，略长的头发随着搬运动作晃动，可以看到他白净的皮肤。玄关的灯光很暗，他的长相看不清楚。如果是电梯轿厢里从上至下的视角，加上强光照射下根本分不清发色，再稍稍乔装.......

周防脑海里飞快地闪现着当时的情景，仿佛看到伪装成宗像的赝品，他不动声色地观察着，几分钟后冈村又回到了他的面前，继续刚才的话题：“没有证据的话最好不要乱说。”

“是吗？你那么在意正树的事，甚至不惜伪造医生的证明书。宗像竟然将他送上法庭，你必须要面对来自舆论的压力，再继续下去你虐待弟弟的事就会曝光。你是因为这件事才报复宗像的吧！”

“.......”他的眼神从惊异慢慢转向愤怒，后背僵直坐在那里一动不动，仿佛在思付着对策。  
“你可能不知道，宗像礼司是国常路大人钦派到XX警署的警视。”  
周防翻开最后一张牌，如果冈村还不接受，那么就是鱼死网破的结果。但是据他对政客们的了解，冈村是不会那样做的。

听到“国常路”的三个字，冈村耳边如同炸响一记惊雷，那位大人的名字在国会也是讳莫如深，但凡提起必然是有重大事件要发生。大家对大人的敬畏，以及他在日本的地位又岂是他一个参议员可比的？这时候，冈村肩膀脱力地垮了下来，脸色比刚才更加难看，像被不祥的黑云笼罩一般。对面的周防尊一直盯着他的脸，那强悍霸道的气势推挤着空气，朝他的身上重重地压过来，周防那傲慢不羁的表情如同在逼他就范。  
渐渐地，他绝望了——必须要接受周防提出的条件。因为无论再怎么挣扎，其结果都对他不利。  
最后，几乎是呻吟着说：“我知道了。”

“很好，那么我就告辞了。”周防将大衣拿起来挂在臂弯立刻离开了，再也没有做什么停留。  
在驱车回家的路上，周防难得地开启了电台音乐。折腾了一周的时间，总算是要告一段落。

这一夜，周防终于可以睡个好觉了。

==================================

第二天一早，周防尊先去远藤所在的医院。带回警署未免太惹人耳目，被同事问起会有诸多不便，于是周防和八田就地给他做了份正式的口供。按照警视厅那位大人的意思，毕竟事关参议院的体面，尽量不要让冈村太过难堪。

回到警署已经是中午了，这里依然如愁云惨雾笼罩一般，气氛压抑沉闷。他私自去见冈村的事，当然不可能让其他人知道，包括八田和伏见。他们只知道周防在偷偷调查冈村，却不知道这场角力已经分出了胜负。

擅入民宅、不正当手段录音、非法获取医案等等这些手段，如果日后让宗像知道，恐怕又少不了一场说教，周防暗暗地叫苦。

“关于宗像礼司涉嫌强奸杀人的案子，我总结一下前几天调查的结果，如果有什么遗漏，大家举手补充。”淡岛的黑眼圈很重，显然已经好几天没有睡好了，“宗像的车辆上只找到了他本人的指纹，车厢里共搜到四个人的头发，检验结果分别是宗像礼司、绪方美姬，周防尊。另外一组尚未查出。”

当她说道周防尊的名字时，大家的视线都惊讶地投向了他。周防很讨厌被人那样注视，他皱了皱眉，指节在桌子上敲了两下：“这不重要吧！你继续说！”

淡岛的表情忽然变得有些复杂，她停顿了一下，惊慌地移开了视线。因为她看到宗像礼司此刻竟站在会议室的后门处，淡岛几乎要惊叫出声了，宗像用食指抵在唇边示意她别说话。

“警视的车子和周防的车子离开警署的时间间隔了12分钟，都没能拍到宗像礼司的正脸。所以，你作为他的不在场证明人，还缺乏证据。”  
安静下来的会议室，回荡着无声的叹息。

“如果是普通民众还可信，周防是他的部下这种证言可信度本身就不高。如果没有其他佐证的话，法官不太可能采用啦。”日高小声说着。

“另外，在宗像房间里找到的那条领带确认是凶器。我们对宗像房间进行了第二次全面搜查，房间里的物品只找到受害者的指纹。应该是犯人和绪方进入房间前就被彻底打扫过，犯人带着手套所以未留下指纹。在房间里一共找到了三组头发样本，分别是宗像礼司的，绪方美姬，还有.......周防尊的。”

全场顿时哗然。  
只有周防尊默不作声，他紧皱着眉头，脸色难掩尴尬。关于这一点他始料不及，警察的搜证工作不会放过任何细小的证物，更何况他曾经在那房间里睡过几次，理所应当地会找到他去过的痕迹。

“诶~~？为什么宗像的房间里会有周防前辈的头发？”道明寺望着他。  
“尊哥，你去过警视的房间了吗？！”八田一脸吃惊地叫着。  
“你这个猪脑子不用知道那么多！”伏见瞪着他。  
淡岛的脸一阵红一阵白，报告书上面赫然写着在床上发现了三组头发样本，警视就在不远处看着她，无论如何也没办法照原文念出来。  
“啰嗦！我在宗像家睡过，当然会有我的头发。”周防被各种奇怪的眼神弄得很难受，忍不住低吼道。

“正如周防警部所说，他曾经在我家里留宿过几次。”  
“诶？警视——！”  
身后突然传来众人熟悉的清朗声音，所有人都向那里望去——他们的上司身穿着黑色西装，白色衬衫一如从前干净整洁，胸前戴着工作证，金丝眼镜后的双眼中流露出愉悦的神情，他双手背在身后环视着各位，在周防的脸上停留了数秒才移开。他慢慢地朝淡岛所在的主席台走去，淡岛向上司行礼后便退到了一边：能在这里看到他，说明他已经没事了。淡岛和其他人一样，迫切地想知道前因后果。

看来冈村遵守了承诺......  
没想到那么快就能看宗像回来，周防的心激动地狂跳起来。

“正如大家所见，我已经从樱蓝公寓杀人案中洗清了嫌疑。半小时前，有人到警署投案，理由是因为两年前的一个案件，想要报复我才设计出这样一个狠毒的计划。因为害怕被警察抓捕，在家躲藏了几天，最终还是选择了自首。详细的情况，有待在座的各位去讯问。”宗像昂起下巴，宛如一个名誉不容侵犯的贵族，他停顿了一下继续说道：“至于大家刚才疑惑的事，现在也给大家解释一下。”

他准备说什么？难不成他要.......  
周防的眼睛睁得很大，惊愕地注视着台上的人。  
上司推了下镜架，脸上露出柔和的笑容，以平淡无奇的语调做出了以下解释：“我和周防工作之余，会出去喝几杯。如果醉酒的话，有时会留宿。当然，我偶尔也会住在他那边。大家还有什么要说的吗？”

诶？留宿......？  
是留宿？！  
那个看起来有严重洁癖的警视竟然会留宿在周防家？  
他们的.......私交已经到这种程度了吗？？  
在场的人出了伏见之外全部惊呆了，他们半张着嘴，不知道该说什么才好。特别是经常调侃上司洁癖的道明寺安迪，一副夸张的表情望着宗像。

当宗像的视线再次和周防相遇的时候，掠过一丝不易察觉地紧张，那神情仿佛是期待他能说点什么。

原来他也不是任何时候都游刃有余啊！周防的心中微微荡漾了一下，即便是宗像不示意，他也不想成为众人讨论的对象。他站了起来：“警视，上班时间没必要说这些私事吧！真凶自首了，要做的事还很多吧！”  
“那么.......”宗像微微点了点头，快速地给大家安排任务。

其实上司说了些什么，周防一句都没听到。他只希望这个会议快点结束，他迫不及待地想要抱紧宗像。当他在宗像眼中也看解读到同样的信息时，兴奋得不能自己。这些天来，宗像被人陷害，周防就一直被负面情绪包围着，欲见而不得心情就像是被猫抓一般难受。他怔怔地望着宗像那英俊帅气的身形，竟一连走神好几分钟。

“周防，周防！”  
听见宗像叫他的名字，终于将他拉回了现实。他清了清嗓子应声：“听见了，你说吧！”  
“跟我到办公室来。”原来关于工作安排的部分已经结束了。宗像发现他在心不在焉，语气颇为严厉。

已经七天没见面了，不会是一见面就要训人吧？

周防跟在宗像的身后，搔弄着头上的红发，胡乱地揣测着。


	5. 第5页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

宗像推开办公室的门，让周防进来。他注意到这里和上周自己离开前一样整洁。  
“有话进来再说吧！” 

“宗像，这麻烦事算是过去了吧？”周防看着他。  
“嗯，过去了。”宗像浅笑着点了点头，嘴角勾起美丽的弧线，眼中漾着温柔与恬静，好像从未受过任何侵害一般。他本想表达对周防的谢意，可是很显然对方误解了他的意思。

“喂——！”  
周防抓住他的手腕往门上用力一推，那人还没反应过来便被抵在了门上。和以往不同的是，宗像并没有呵斥他的无礼，只是错愕地看着他，胸口随着略微紊乱的呼吸起伏着。毫无迟疑地，周防吻住那双薄唇。  
宗像垂下长睫，轻轻张开嘴，让那久违的吻加深到口腔之中。他柔软的唇瓣被周防吸得发疼，舌头纠缠在一起，带动感官的欲望。

好浓烈的烟味！那令人迷乱的烟草气息，让宗像晕眩。他右手腕被压制着，随着周防越发贪婪的汲取他口中的汁液，舌尖搔弄着敏感的上颚，他觉得自己正在一点点失去力气，只得将身体靠在门上。直到男人的手搂住他的腰，顺势滑进衬衣在他的脊背上滑动时，宗像才幡然惊醒，将脸偏向一边，从他的亲吻中挣脱。

“你瘦了。”  
周防在的指尖在他的侧腹轻轻刮了几下，宗像腰部的肌肉立刻紧绷起来。

“你.......最好别在工作时间用那种眼神看着我。”宗像微微蹙眉，警告声显得十分无力。周防凑近他，舔弄着耳廓边缘，最后含住白玉般的耳垂吮咬着。酥麻的电流瞬间传遍全身，他强忍着才没有发出声音。

“哪种眼神？”周防装作不知地追问着，单腿卡在他的双腿间，若有似无地摩挲着。

“就是现在这种！喂！你别——！”  
周防鎏金的瞳孔里透出赤裸裸的情欲，这炽热的视线就像随时要将他生吞活剥一般。股间的脆弱突然被他握在手里揉捏着，宗像如受惊的动物般惊叫出声，条件反射般地躲避着。

不管他愿不愿意，这具身体对周防的抚摸立刻会起反应。不一会儿，宗像轻喘起来，白皙的脸颊泛起迷人的红晕，一把抓住周防的手腕，近乎请求地低声说道：“周防，别、被在这里做！”

周防在他的侧颈亲吻着，将自己的腰部贴近他，嘴里呢喃着说：“可是，我想要你。”  
“哈？现在是上班时间！”  
“这我不管！是你勾引我的。”周防抓住他的手按在自己的股间，向他宣告着自己的热情。

好硬.......那东西进入自己身体的感受瞬间被唤醒，它让宗像尝遍情欲甘美，也让他的感官在天堂和地狱间徘徊。 

宗像涨红着脸颤抖着缩回了手。犹豫了片刻，他才缓缓开口：“我、我不太舒服，你送我回去休息。现在给内务部打电话请假吧！”

“遵命。” 周防轻笑了一声应声道。

========================

幸运的是，两人从电梯下到负一楼停车场这段距离并没有遇到其他同事。宗像沉默不语地走在后面，时而看着周防的身影。就算他没有揭穿，宗像也知道自己的情况很紧急了。  
宗像不禁暗暗吃惊，从何时起这肉体竟如此受不起周防的撩拨。原本对情欲保持冷淡态度的他，被那男人彻底改变了。

男人间不擅长说甜言蜜语，更喜欢用身体取悦对方来表达担心纾解焦虑。只有深切感受到对方的体温和心跳，才能安心地接受这份“拥有”。同为男人的宗像，当然也是如此。刚才简单的碰触，已经让他意识到自己其实也很想.......

“你感觉怎么样？”趁着热车的空档，周防通过后视镜看着宗像。  
“什么怎么样？”

无名的躁动使宗像额头上浮起一层薄汗，他一上车将领带扯开，松开衬衣的扣子，深呼吸了一口气。

宗像转头调整车窗的时候，周防从镜子看到他的领口处露出漂亮的锁骨，心跳猛然加速，握住方向盘的手情不自禁地握紧。环视四周，正是上班时间，车库里几乎没有人进出。他舔了下嘴唇，产生了一个危险的念头，随即调整了车内的暖风。

宗像见他将副驾驶的座椅调最前，然后走出了驾驶室，不解地问道：“有什么忘记拿了吗？周防——唔？！”  
“别说话！”  
周防坐到宗像的身边，立刻堵住了他提问的嘴，含住唇瓣放肆地吮咬着。趁宗像沉溺热吻，将他压倒在座椅上。火热的唇一路从侧颈落到喉结锁骨，三两下扯开宗像的衬衣，将脸埋进那白皙的胸膛里深吸了口气，宗像天然的体味比沐浴后更能刺激他的情欲。

“你、你等一下！回去再......啊！”  
宗像尝试拉住最后一点理智，可是周防的手顺着皮带扣滑进了他的裤子，压住着那柔软的部分轻轻揉搓着，没有男人能承受这样的撩拨，宗像轻轻地呻吟着，难耐地浮起腰。

“我等不了了，你也是吧！”周防在他的耳垂上舔了一下，沙哑的声音带着性感的荷尔蒙刺激着宗像的耳膜。

“但是......”宗像的下唇颤抖着，他知道自己勃起了，但是那男人的拇指依然不依不饶摩擦着顶端部分，逼迫他直面自己的欲望，宗像用脚碰了碰车门抱怨道：“车厢里.......地方太小了！”

“没关系的。”  
竟然介意的是空间？周防不禁发笑。将宗像的身子反过来，跪趴在座椅上，然后粗鲁地扯下他的裤子，松垮地堆在大腿下方，双手陷入那两团雪白的臀肉中大力地抓揉着。

“周防，你这家伙——来真的！哈！轻一点......！” 下半身受到突如其来的凉意冲击，这姿势实在太难看，宗像低声嚷起来。男人根本没有理会他，而是将身子紧贴着他的后背，大手探到身前在宗像的胸腹间滑动，柔滑温润的皮肤让人留恋不舍，终于在碰到胸前小肉粒停了下来。他捻住乳首使之坚挺起来，轻柔地转动手指。本想好好疼爱它们，可是现在没时间了。

“好硬，湿透了啊！”周防的手向下落在宗像的性器上，那挺起来的部分正颤巍巍地吐着蜜汁，濡湿他的掌心。

“吵死了！要做就快做......”宗像额头的汗落在座椅上，狭小的空间里他不能长时间保持这种姿势。  
“可能有点疼，你忍着点。”

“呀！周——”  
宗像的嗓子竟然失声了。他感觉到男人粗硬的指节一点点顶开紧窒的穴口，轻轻地动作着。随着手指增加，里面的饱胀感逐渐增加。宗像轻喘着，晃动腰部要想要迎合那手指的转动。  
男人身体里的那个地方，既害怕又渴望对方的抚慰。宗像紧咬着牙关，无言地诉说着内心的想法。

“是这里吗？”手指停止了拧转，周防在一处柔软的区域持续按揉着，在那颤抖不已的腰窝轻舔了几下，轻声问道：“喜欢吗? ”

“不行——”  
宗像头脑里一片空白，腰猛地软了下去。久违的欢爱使他根本受不了这样的挑逗，就这样毫无预兆地射在了周防的手里。

谁知那男人竟将沾满白浊液体的手抓揉着他颤动的性器和收缩颤动的囊袋，将那里弄得一片狼藉。这异常的性快感带给宗像一种被亵渎的屈辱，他眼角泛起了泪，他很想骂人，张开嘴却只能发出断断续续地呻吟声。

“宗像，放松点！”  
周防掰开他的臀部，将自己的分身抵在柔软的穴口，缓缓动作直到尽根没入。他搂住宗像的腰，将身子尽量放低。开始抽动时很是艰难，被紧紧包裹住的强烈刺激令周防几乎把持不住。身下的人也好不到哪里去，方才射过的身体很敏感，内壁不断地收缩推挤着那蛮横的侵略者。

“别碰了......”  
宗像紧蹙着眉，所有感官都在感受着周防的震颤。可是男人的手指却流连在他的胸口，拨弄着鼓胀起来的尖端部分，制造出和抚摸性器截然不同的风暴——因为乳头是他的弱点。但是周防深喑此道，掐住乳尖开始加速抽插。宗像紧紧抓住座椅靠背，脸贴在车窗上无助地叹息着，他知道自己又勃起了。

“舒服吧？”周防的手在他的晃动的性器上揉了一把，得意地问道。

空间受限，腰部又被周防抓住无法移动分毫，男人粗硬地肉茎重重地顶在敏感处，这使得他下半身又酸又涨，忍不住想要抚慰自己。

就在决定投身情欲的时候，看见不远处有车驶过来，宗像惊觉这里是公共区域，羞愧地紧闭双眼将脸埋进座椅里，惊慌失措的他全身紧绷僵硬着，一副仿佛世界末日来临的模样。


	6. 第6页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

“周防，别动！”  
“喂——！”

而宗像突然间的紧张，内壁强力挤压着周防的阴茎，腰眼一酸竟直接射了。这时他也注意到了对面开过来的车子，立刻趴在宗像的身上，紧贴臀部的位置湿黏一片，而那里面还持续地收缩着。

真是舒服透了。  
周防搂住宗像腹部摩挲着，趴在他的颈窝里亲吻着那片被汗濡湿的雪白肌肤，车厢里充斥着男人体液的气味，使他获得了极大的性满足。

“唔......周防！”男人的手摸到腹股沟处时，宗像不安地哼唧了一声。确定了那辆车已经走远，他这才抬起涨得通红的脸，有些生气地瞪着周防：“赶快走！我不要在这里......"

“我正有此意。”  
原来这就是刚才那么舒服的原因啊！处在随时可能曝光的环境下，所有的感官更加敏感，想必宗像也是吧，他那沉醉的表情已经说明了一切。

简单清理后，宗像侧身躺在座椅上，身体还很热，不过他现在需要暂时休息。周防透过后视镜看到摘去眼镜的宗像，阖上双眼似睡非睡，潮红的双颊还有那微微开启的玫瑰色唇瓣，一副全然放松下来的神态。  
那倒霉的事总算告一段落，压在他心头的石头终于被移除了。比起案件，周防反而担心起鉴识科的记录，警视厅的那位大人会将他送检的物证消除记录吧.......

如果让宗像知道，会是什么反应呢？周防心里暗自嘀咕着。

=================================

周防的房间虽然很乱，总体来说还算干净，脏衣服昨天已经收在洗衣机里，烟灰缸的烟头也倒进垃圾桶内了，没来得及清洗的水杯还丢在洗碗池呢。这段时间他忙着宗像的案件，没有心思整理。宗像左右看看，忍俊不住笑了：“阁下的房间，无论什么时候来差不多啊！”

“这些都是小事。再说，又没有脏得让你看不下去吧！”周防将门锁好，揽住他的肩膀解释着。  
“倒不如说这才是周防尊的风格吧！”  
宗像瞥了他一眼，脱去外套挂在衣帽架上。刚才车里的一番折腾，腰上有些酸，再说他刚从拘留室出来，就算是消除晦气，他必须要去洗个澡了。

“不行吗？”  
只见宗像慢慢地解开衬衣的扣子，丝毫没有注意到周防的火热的视线正紧紧地缠绕着他。那雪白的后背没有任何瑕疵，随着手臂的动作，将那挺拔的脊柱线条尽显无疑。靠近皮带的腰上，还有他刚才留下的红色吻痕。  
不一会儿，宗像的上身赤裸着走向浴室：“不太舒服，我还是先去冲一下。”  
“毛巾和浴衣都在柜子里。”周防冲着关上的门说道。

周防双手抱拳靠在门边，里面哗啦啦的水声无疑是考验他的耐心。在工作和生活中，他都有足够的耐心应对。抓捕犯人时，表面如同兽王般漫不经心的态度，实则从不放过任何细节。和同事相处时，他也从不主动讨好任何人，他按照自己的步伐生活着，耐心地等待着别人主动接近。直到打乱他的步调的人出现，从第一次在值班室发生亲密关系以来，时常让他耐心尽失的人正是宗像礼司。

浴室里，蒸汽氤氲，那个男人正赤身裸体.......  
脑海里浮现出的画面感让人躁动难耐，周防舔了下嘴唇，轻轻推开了浴室的门。

“周防？”  
宗像停下擦沐浴露的动作，看到周防开始脱衣服时，他立刻明白了他的意图，半开玩笑地说：“刚才不是做了吗？还那么心急吗？”

“但是还不够。”  
周防那如同进入觅食状态的金色瞳孔，兴奋地张大。他慢慢地走向宗像，从背后环住那满是泡沫的身体。手臂上的粗壮血管彰显着力量，麦色的皮肤和宗像的身体形成鲜明的对比。周防在他脸侧亲了一下，掌心从纤细的脖子向下轻柔地抚摸着，将那些洁白的泡沫一一碾碎，让细滑的皮肤显露出来。

“喂......你不会是.......想在这里做吧！”  
滑腻的触感很舒服，周防的手在他胸口上性致盎然地揉摸着，宗像不禁向后缩了下身体。直到嫩红的尖端从泡沫中脱颖而出，若即若离地拨弄令他心痒难耐，连说话都泛着颤音。

周防微笑着没有说话，将他的双手撑在墙面上，下半身向后拱起。宗像正想说什么，男人将他的臀瓣分开，裹满是沐浴乳泡沫的手顺着裂缝直接探入了后穴中。

“呀——！”宗像轻声叫道，臀部肌肉立刻紧绷起来。  
“别动！”  
周防按住他的腰，经过在车上的一番欢爱，柔软的密蕾已呈现出艳丽的石榴红。两根手指转动着，待他身体放松下来，二指忽然向下按去。只听见宗像闷哼了一声，身体内部仿佛受到了巨大压力，性器绷得笔直慌乱地跳动了几下，要不是周防抱住他，宗像可能就直接跪下去了。

“唔.......！”  
令人晕眩的快感，没有给他任何喘息的机会。周防持续按揉着，宗像下半身像是要融化了一般。眯缝着眼睛情不自禁地晃动着腰部。忽然，他感觉到从那幽孔中有白浊的液体滴落出来，有些难为情地咬紧牙关，随着周防的手指抵住内壁轻轻搅动，宗像无可救药地坠入情欲的圈套。

紧接着，周防打开淋浴器，热水从宗像的背部冲下来，将那些浴泡冲洗干净。朦胧的水蒸气中，宗像的身体如同浸在泉水中的羊脂玉，泛着细腻美奂的光泽，神秘且诱人。周防不禁俯下身亲吻着那片雪白，抱住那具身体爱抚着，不想错过每一寸皮肤。

“周防！快......！”  
听到他细若蚊吟的轻唤，周防立刻将自己的身体贴上去，将性器入抵在臀缝中，双手扣紧那两团软肉摩擦起来。硬挺的肉茎前端而从臀瓣中露出，时而摩擦着颤抖的穴口。从没试过这种动作的周防，淫糜的视觉刺激下，使得周防喉间发出阵阵嘶哑的呻吟声，他喘着粗气前后移动着。

可是宗像却受不住他这般挑逗，下体涨得发疼。他悄悄地将手放下去，正要抚慰自己，就被周防抓住手腕制止了。

“这种事让我来做吧！”周防在他的背心亲吻着，探到他身前紧握住勃发的情根滑动起来。  
“唔.......！你混蛋！”  
大颗的汗珠从额前滴落，身体燥热随着男人的揉搓愈发高涨了，宗像难过地催促着，“你、快进来啊！”

“宗像，今天你很急啊！”  
看他着急让周防颇为得意，紫红色的龟头抵在密蕾处，直接挺进到了最深处。火热的肠道立刻缠上来，周防只得加快抽送的力度才能避免深陷其中，重重地撞在宗像的耻骨上。他用力掰开臀瓣，眼看着柔嫩的穴口被撑平翻搅，随着性器不断的进出，将深处的体液被挤压出来，下腹又酸又痒，周防舒服得昂起头，集中精神继续抽动着。

“太、太快了，周、周防！”宗像的身体痉挛着，膝盖在微微发抖。

“但是！好舒服！你这里——太厉害了！”那肉穴中仿佛有强力向内吮吸吞噬着周防，这酥麻感简直无法忍耐，大概是想要回馈他的款待，周防握住他性器的手粗鲁地摩擦起来，覆住敏感的肉冠按压着。

“你、放手呀！哈！”  
忽然，一直忍耐着的宗像大声叫出来，他的身体如同被电击一般，剧烈地抖动了一下。然而，周防却没让他射出来，嫩红的肉茎被他紧紧攒在手里，只有顶端的小孔可怜地吐出少许精液。

浴室里空气湿热，很容易缺氧。宗像刚才呼吸过度，现在大脑里嗡嗡作响，脚下一软险些摔倒。周防连忙抱住他，用浴巾披在他身上。几秒后宗像缓缓睁开眼，那双晶莹剔的紫瞳眼角发红，眼底泛着情动的水光，恨恨地瞪着他：“你刚才，你到底要——”

“耐心点，你消耗太多了。”  
周防拨开他额前的头发，粗重地喘息着。搂住他腰的手稍稍用力，让两人下半身贴在一起：“我还没要够呢。”

宗像的脸微微泛红，抓住周防的肩膀：“都说了别在这里做，你这个人怎么就是.......”

“走吧！去试试我的床！”周防扳起他的下巴，含住那嫣红的唇瓣吮舔着。


	7. 第7页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

“阁下眼光不错嘛！真是难得！”  
“睡觉找个舒服点的地方是应该的吧！”  
宗像穿好浴衣侧身躺下赞叹道，这床的大小和软硬程度都很合适。周防双手插着腰，看着他微笑着。浴衣微敞的宗像真有道不尽的魅惑风情，经过一番欢爱使他脸颊浮起暧昧的粉色，下面若隐若现的柔滑双腿细致光洁，周防刚想去抓住他的脚。宗像却翻身起来了，拉着他坐在床沿。

“这次换我来做。”  
“宗像，你......”  
只见他半跪在周防面前，伸手去解开他的浴巾，周防立刻明白他要做什么。轻轻抚摸着宗像墨蓝色的头发，看着他张开嘴将股间血脉贲张的巨物吞进嘴里。

宗像握住肉茎根部一点点往嘴里深含进去。舌头滑动着描绘他性器上的浮筋，吞吐间最后总会吮住前端用力舔舐。见周防的呻吟声渐渐低沉，他忽然握住那涨大的囊袋按摩起来。让胀大的肉冠抵在上颚摩擦着，舌尖轻轻戳刺那微微开阖的小孔。

他今天.......真的好厉害！  
周防心跳地越来越快，阴茎在宗像舔弄下变得更加粗硬，一种不可描述的冲动如同火山一般急于喷发。他猛地抱住宗像的头，挺起腰朝那湿热的口腔内壁顶进去，宗像显然被吓了一跳，只能尽量吮住那发怒的物什，用柔软的唇瓣摩擦着柱身。

“再多一点！” 周防额头上的青筋暴起，他低吼一声，龟头正顶在宗像的喉口上喷射出来。

“你这家伙，还真不客气！咳咳！”  
宗像低下头轻轻地咳嗽着，抓起浴衣的衣角擦了擦了满脸的污浊。被人颜射的尴尬让他羞愧地耳根都红了，周防那腥膻的体液好像催情的药剂，使他全身发烫。

“下面该你了。”  
“什么？”  
周防扶起宗像，让他平躺在床上。覆在他身上亲吻着，柔软的唇瓣欣然接受他的温存。拨开他的衣物，乳首娇嫩的淡粉色能让看到它的人发狂。周防想起今天还没有好好疼爱他们，于是拇指紧压住乳头画着圆，不一会儿它们便乖乖地挺了起来。

“周防。别、别太用力，真的.......疼。”话虽如此，胸口处传来的又痛又痒的快感还是让宗像欲罢不能，他抓住周防的头发轻声说道。周防含住那小小的肉粒，甚至将整个乳晕衔在嘴里品尝。待它坚挺绽放后，指甲色情地来回拨弄着尖端，如电流般的快感窜向全身，宗像不由难过地紧蹙着眉。

“唔？疼？说不定会有奶。”  
周防坏笑了一下，将食指和拇指捏着右乳向上挤出，舌苔快速地搔动着顶端细嫩的褶皱，乳首充血勃起反而更引得人去戏弄，周防的舌尖反复戳弄着红珠尖端，然后用力吮吸撕扯。

“喂！你——开玩笑吧！哈......呼！”宗像没料到他会这样，大声嚷起来。嫣红的乳珠被挑逗得火辣辣的，如同在他身体里放了一把火，仅仅几分钟就让他到了无法忍耐的程度。

“舒服吗？”见他一脸迷醉，周防故意问道。  
“无论我回答什么，你都会继续吧！”宗像胸口微微起伏着，用膝盖轻轻地碰了碰他的腰。

“这次我不会停了哦。”  
宗像长睫毛翕动着，散碎的目光如星光缱绻迷人，他的脸上露出纵容的浅笑。其实他早就决定，今天无论如何都不会阻止周防。这种肉体上的拥有，仿佛是可以触摸到对方滚烫心灵的交融。在经历了数天的分别后，这是对彼此的思念最好的慰籍。

周防将他的长腿架在肩上，掐住大腿根向两边分开，将硬挺的性器抵在湿哒哒的穴口，慢慢地向里推进去。宗像的潮红的脸颊抽动一下，身体再次被填满，饱胀感他本能地向上挺起了腰。周防在他大腿内侧吻了一下，如同宣布战斗开始，他猛烈地进攻着宗像的身体。性器快速地进出着，那小小的穴口很快充血颤抖着。

宗像敏感的肉体此刻完全爆发了，火热的肉腔缠住对方的利刃拼命向内收紧，他那看似痛苦的表情，不知道是抵抗还是要挽留，在周防的抽送中陷入了癫狂状态。

“周防！这里......哈！别动！”忽然他张大嘴，惊慌的双眼圆睁，身体猛地抖动了一下。  
“呵呵，知道了。”  
周防舔了下嘴唇，抓住紧绷的大腿顶在那个地方研磨着。他很喜欢这个姿势，这姿势很容易顶到宗像的敏感处，可以看到他那美丽的脸庞因情欲扭曲，还有在高潮瞬间那狂乱诱人的表情。

这是别人不可能知道的宗像，只有他才能看到。

两个男人坠入情欲深渊，不到精疲力尽便不会分开。  
试图吞噬对方，又为对方无法自拔。  
沉溺于狂乱，凶猛，强悍的力量。  
沉溺于美丽，性感，魅惑的拥有。  
这是救赎，是慰籍，是爱。  
这是属于男人的表达方式。  
这是只有他和他才能到懂的方式。

这是周防尊经历过的最疯狂的性爱。结束时，他已经耗尽了全部体力。  
而宗像最后的高潮中什么也没射出来，周防深深地吻住他，将那苦涩地哽咽声全部吞进嘴里，将他的性器握在手中温柔地安抚着，直到他痉挛的身体趋于平静。周防什么也没说，只是紧紧抱着他。怀里的人很快睡去了，脸上那迷人的红晕久未散去，长睫毛下满是水渍。

这些天的愤怒、委屈，悲伤，思念需要宣泄，需要有人能理解并承担他的宣泄。  
宗像可能真的哭了。

不过，那不重要。  
他毕竟是人。  
周防叹了口气。

===================================

宗像礼司第二天去警署的时候，已经是下午两点多了，他发现淡岛世理脸色苍白的守候在他的办公室门前，手里捧着一个文件袋在那里来回踱步。见到自己的上司终于来上班了，她脸色露出少有的慌乱。

“淡岛，怎么了？”宗像望着她手里的文件，“那个，是给我的吗？”

“是。我先向您汇报一下绪方美姬的案子吧！来自首的犯人名叫三浦次郎，化妆成清洁工进入警署，穿着和您极其相似的外套尾随周防的车前往东美大酒店。然后换乘的士去您家里做准备工作，是他消除了指纹和其他的物证。因为把您和死者的头发保留在床上，并没有清理床，所以我们搜到了那些......头发。返回东美酒店开车时碰到您正要离开，本以为来不及了，但是发现您并没有直接回家，所以还是匆忙实施了计划。他和绪方.....sex的地点是您的浴室，他从现场带走的死者的内衣、手套以及清理指纹的工具在他家找到了。”

整个过程和宗像猜想的差不多，他微微地点了点头：“这段时间辛苦大家了，把这个案子送检以后，我请大家吃饭吧！”

“警视，您真的相信他会因为报复设计出这样的案件吗？”淡岛的眼神中透着怀疑。

“不然呢？如果没有证据，不要做过多的揣测，否则会干扰我们的判断。”宗像的表情很严肃，推了下镜架继续说着：“更何况，有很多情侣是我们控制不住的。”

“对不起。”淡岛为自己的冒失致歉。忽然，她的脸涨得通红，将手里的东西放在上司面前：“鉴识课早上来电话说有份报告缺失，另外打印了一份送了过来。这份报告是关于您不在场证明的，咳咳！您先看看是否要提交检察院吧！”

关于我的？  
宗像满腹狐疑正要打开文件袋，伏见猿比古走了进来，没等他开口，淡岛带着责备的语气说道：“伏见，你以后要注意不要乱放报告书！”  
“唔？......是。”  
伏见一头雾水地看着女警部，大脑里快速回想着是哪份报告书，这时候他注意到宗像的脸色变得十分奇怪了，而当他看到那份文件上“鉴识课”的印章时，心里咯噔一声。


	8. 第8页

文/飛魚魚的魚会飛

宗像礼司的喉咙里干得发疼，逐字逐句地看着报告书上的文字，强压住情绪波动努力让自己看起来不动声色实在不易。

送检物品：男士衬衣一件。 送检人：搜查一课 伏见猿比古 送检时间：20XX年12月7日07:50

检验结果：1、衣物上检测出汗液的无机物包括：钙、镁、钾、钠等，有机物：尿酸、乳酸等。  
2、根据氧化的情况判断，汗液沾染的时间在7-9小时前之间。  
3、衣物上共检测出两种毛发纤维，通过对日本境内登记在案的DNA对比，分别属于：周防尊（身份证明号码XXXX...），宗像礼司（身份证明号码XXXXX....）。毛发纤维DNA图谱见附表一。  
4、衣物上检测出男性精液中的蛋白质、卵磷脂小体、酶等。  
5、根据检验沾染在衣物上精液中的精子活性，获取时间应在12月7日11:50--12:30之间。  
6、衣物上检测出两位成年男子的精液成分，通过对日本境内登记在案的DNA对比，分别属于：周防尊（身份证明号码XXXX...），宗像礼司（身份证明号码XXXXX....）。精液DNA图谱见附表二。  
7、送检的沙发套类等织物上，均检测出以上相同物质。   
结论：本检验报告用于绪方美姬被杀案中的宗像礼司不在场证明。对比绪方美姬的死亡时间，宗像礼司没有作案时间，不在场证明成立。

看完这个，宗像礼司艰难地吞咽了一下，双手微微颤抖着将文件放回文件袋，胸腔里的血几乎都要凝固了。

“淡岛君，你看过这个报告吗？还有你，伏见。”沉默了片刻后，宗像抬起眼皮看着他们二人，冰冷的视线让人不寒而栗。  
“没有！”淡岛和伏见挺直身体，不约而同地回答道。  
“伏见，你也没看过吗？”  
“报告书我已经忘记了！”伏见大声回答道。  
“很好。”  
上司微笑起来的样子让站在对面的下属更加紧张了，只见他将文件袋放进最下方的抽屉里锁好，十指交叉着放在桌上，调整好呼吸：“既然真凶已经自首，我认为这份报告书就没有提交的必要了。你们的意见如何呢？”

“按照您的意思办。”淡岛的后背已然被汗湿透了。  
伏见的肩膀僵硬，低垂着眼睛说：“我会忘了这件事的。”  
“二位去忙吧！”宗像点了点头，对这回答非常满意。

淡岛和伏见离开办公室后，宗像第一件事就是拨通了周防的电话。

“有什么事快说，我在忙呢！”电话那端一片嘈杂声，原来是今天池袋地区有故意伤人的案件，周防和八田一早就出去了，周防正在盘问路人。

“关于绪方美姬的案子，阁下为了我能洗脱嫌疑真是煞费苦心啊！”宗像的声音里透着刺。

“啧！宗像，你不阴阳怪气地就不会说话了吗？”周防从口袋里掏了支烟塞进嘴里，点燃后接着说：“如果你想感谢我，我倒是愿意听听。”

“周防，既然找到了证据却没有提交，这不像你啊！”  
“那是没有办法的办法。比起那个，我更希望能找到真凶。”敏锐地破译了宗像的言外之意，周防在等他发作。

“你……不介意被别人知道吗？”宗像试探地问道。

“如果你不介意的话。”  
周防冷哼了一声，表达了自己的不屑。看来宗像已经知道了，他在心里暗暗地骂着那个老家伙：他所说的会处理难道不是消除警署里的送检记录吗？还是说真凶一旦归案，他就不准备管了？？

宗像愣了一下，明白了周防的意思。正是因为担心他介意，所以才没有直接提交。真到万不得已的程度，周防还是会把这份报告交给检察院。  
因为在他眼里，别人的看法算个屁——这就是周防尊。

“如果那天我没有去你家，说不定就是另一种结果了。”从心底涌出淡淡的甜蜜，不知为何，宗像突然不再介意那个报告的事了。

“什么结果？”  
“说不定，我真的会做出那种事来呢！”宗像眯起双眼，连说话的语气都变得很暧昧。

“杀人还真不好说，但是那档子事儿……你不会的。”

“唔？是吗？别忘了我是男人。”宗像对他的武断感到好奇，话题竟朝着不可思议的方向发展了。  
“你不会的。”  
周防又重复了一遍，看着烟圈被风吹散，缓缓地说：“我可以保证。”

“哦呀，原来阁下对人性抱有如此强烈的自信，这一点我确实没想到。”

“哼......你这家伙啊！”  
周防望向远处，嗓音沙哑地严肃预告着：“那么我干脆做到让你彻底打消抱女人的念头，可以了吗？”

面对他的火热话语，宗像的脸微微泛红。少顷，他昂起下巴，嗔喜难辨地说道：“在那之前，你要先赔偿我的阿玛尼衬衣。”

“礼司。”周防的声音很低，仿佛耳语一般。  
“什么？”

“我们住一起吧！”  
周防嘴里咬着烟，抬头望着碧蓝的天空。无限美好的静谧映入他鎏金的瞳孔。这一次，他不打算再给宗像考虑的时间了。

电话那端的沉默，周防耐心地等待着。  
宗像端详着周防的照片，眼神温柔且安详，修长的手指轻松拂过照片上那人的脸庞，终于下了决心：“那么，下周去看房子吧！”

【本章完】


End file.
